


You're my favourite colour

by Lilqueertrashmouth



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, i'm going to go hide now, idk - Freeform, inspired from s3 trailer, somewhat smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilqueertrashmouth/pseuds/Lilqueertrashmouth
Summary: When time is anything but on their side, Wayhaught find a way to make it work. Brief interactions between Nicole/Doc/Wynonna.





	You're my favourite colour

**Author's Note:**

> I got somewhat inspired by the Wayhaught kiss in the season 3 trailer and went from there..... I'm sorry, this is my first fic and it probably sucks. *insert that 'felt cute, might delete later' meme*
> 
>  
> 
> Also, the song Favorite Colour by Carly Rae Jepsen was written for Waverly and Nicole.
> 
>  
> 
> Also also, my tumblr is [wearptrash](http://wearptrash.tumblr.com/) if you wanna be friends.

It had been a long day. Hell, it’d had been a long month for Nicole and her chosen family. With Alice gone, Bulshar back, and the curse still looming over the Earp girls, it was all hands on deck. Nicole found herself walking through one of Ghost River county’s many forests with Wynonna and Doc when she had to take another rest up against a tree.

Dolls, attempting to hide his annoyance after having to stop again, said, “Officer Haught, when is the last time you got some rest?”

It took Nicole a sold two minutes before she responded. “If I’m being honest, over 26 hours ago.”

Doc immediately turned to Wynonna and gave her a knowing look.

“Nicole,” Wynonna started, “Go home and get some rest. We need you to be on your A-game and you can’t be that if you’re passed out up against a tree.”

“Are you sure Earp? I think I have a few hours left in me.” Nicole barely managed to keep a yawn in check.

“Officer Haught, go home. I promise to keep Wynonna safe,” Doc stated while turning away and continuing into the forest.

She wanted to keep helping Doc and Wynonna with the potential lead they had, but she could barely keep her eyes open. So, she made the trek back to her cruiser and headed to the Homestead.

***

Nicole had moved into the Homestead soon after Alice had left. It wasn’t so much for Waverly as it was for Wynonna. Her nightmares alone were too much for Waverly to take on, let alone her pacing at all hours of the night. So, Nicole and Waverly agreed to take shifts somewhat, almost as if they were taking care of the newest Earp baby, except she was as far away from Purgatory as they could get her. If Wynonna started screaming in her sleep, Waverly would go into her room and sleep with her so she wasn’t alone. If the couple could her someone pacing along the squeaky floorboards of the Homestead, Nicole would pace along with her attempting to bring up any topic that could possibly take the older Earp’s mind off of Alice and the curse. 

It was around midnight when Nicole pulled up to her adopted home. Waverly’s Jeep was parked in the yard and the only light on was the porchlight. Nicole quietly unlocked the front door and made her way into the house in hopes to not wake up her girlfriend. As she slowly opened their bedroom door, what Nicole saw ripped her heart into two. Waverly was asleep, but had her arms tightly wrapped around one of Nicole’s work shirts like her life depended on it.

There was no denying it: the couple had barely had a moment to shower and sleep, let alone spend any time together. Time was, unfortunately, not on their side as of late. Until the curse was broken, and Alice was brought back home, there was no rest. If it wasn’t for the fact that the group mutually decided that their best researcher shouldn’t be allowed to work unless she had a certain amount of sleep per night, Waverly would be out with Doc and Wynonna right now.

Nicole silently stripped down to her undershirt and boy shorts and slid into bed next to her girlfriend. It took a minute, but she was eventually able to pry her work shirt out of Waverly’s grasp and in turn wrapped her into a tight embrace. It was almost as if Nicole could feel the tension leave Waverly’s body as soon as her arms were around her girlfriend. Nicole dozed off not long after.

***

Nicole woke to a somewhat unreal picturesque view of the sunrise spilling through the curtain-clad windows. There was a beautiful mix of blue and pinks, with and orange just barely making its mark. Checking her phone, she saw a text from Wynonna saying to meet her by the county line as soon as she woke up. The text came in at 5:00 AM, with her phone showing the current time as 6:05. I can’t keep her waiting. Almost 6 hours is the most sleep she’d gotten in a long while anyway, so she slowly got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom, hoping to not wake Waverly up in the process.

After brushing her teeth and splashing some water on her face, Nicole made her way to the closet to pick out an outfit when she witnessed an almost jaw dropping image sitting up in the bed.

Waverly Earp’s naked chest was on full display while the sunrise splayed across it.

“Can you please stay a little bit longer? I feel like I haven’t seen you awake in almost a month,” Waverly said in her adorable, still somewhat asleep voice.

Forcing herself to take her eyes off of her girlfriend’s beautiful upper body, Nicole sat on the edge of the bed facing the door.

“I’m sorry baby,” Nicole responded while beginning to tie her shoes, “But Wynonna text me earlier and asked me to meet her. It might be important.”

“More important than your half naked girlfriend wanting to lay in bed with you?”

“Baby…. We just don’t have the time right now. I promise we will have some time soon to do nothing but lay in bed together. Okay?” Nicole turned around and leaned towards Waverly, in hopes she could get a goodbye kiss before she headed out. 

Nicole would never get tired of Waverly’s lips whenever they met hers. Lips this soft should be illegal. Next thing Nicole knew, Waverly’s tongue was seeking entrance.

Pulling away no more than a few inches, Nicole sighed. “Baby… I don’t want to start something I can’t finish.”

Waverly grasped both of Nicole’s hands, guided them to her boobs, and forcefully squeezed. “Nic, I can 100% promise you that, due to the utter lack of our sex life as of late, I am so wound up I could come just by this alone,” she finished, looking down at Nicole’s hands still on her chest.

Taking a deep breath and quickly removing her hands, Nicole contemplated her next move. Yes, she really did need to get going to meet up with Wynonna and start the day, but on the other hand… she missed Waverly more than she could even begin to articulate.

Before she could think any further, Waverly leaned in again, but instead of a kiss, she lightly nibbled on Nicole’s bottom lip. Making her mind up, Nicole nudged on Waverly’s shoulders, causing her to fall back onto the bed. 

Nicole peeled the bedding off the lower half of her girlfriend and made quick work of taking off her girlfriend’s underwear.

Letting the quietest gasp out, Waverly watched as Nicole crawled up her body and seized her hands, placing them above the younger woman’s head.

“You are so, so beautiful,” Nicole murmured as she took in the woman she loved underneath her.

A tear fell out of Waverly’s eye, causing Nicole to quickly stop what she was doing.

Wiping Waverly’s tear away with her thumb, Nicole asked, “Baby, what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing… I’ve just missed you so much I just want this to be…. Never mind, it’s stupid,” she said as her body language started becoming the slightest tense.

“Waves, nothing you could ever say would be stupid. Please talk to me.”

“I just hoped we could reconnect in… well you know… this way.” Waverly whispered, nuzzling into Nicole’s neck in effort to hide.

“Baby,” Nicole moved to see Waverly’s face, “I would love nothing more than that. I’ve missed you more than I even care to admit.”

“I mean, I figured I’d rope you in if I whipped out the boobs,” Waverly replied with a mischievous wink.

Nicole let out a laugh before proceeding to remove her sleep shirt and boy shorts. The couple intertwined their fingers and slowly started getting reacquainted with each other. It wasn’t long before both women were moaning and grinding into the other’s thigh.

“Nic?” Waverly stated in the lustful tone. 

“Y-Yeah?” Nicole responded in a muffled tone, with her head buried in the side of Waverly’s neck.

“I want us to climax together.”

Nicole immediately looked up with wide eyes. “Yeah? I would love nothing more.”

Waverly guided Nicole’s hand to her center, which was thoroughly soaked. Two fingers easily slid in and Waverly audibly gasped. Nicole’s mind went blank, with the only thought being to pleasure her beautiful girlfriend. Waverly’s hand slowly made her way to Nicole’s center after she calmed down a little and started circling Nicole’s clit.

“Oh my god, Waves, don’t stop.” Nicole resumed her position into the side of Waverly’s neck.

“Oh, I won’t if you won’t.”

The sounds of flesh meeting flesh and gasps echoed throughout the couple’s room. Nicole, being so invested in making her girlfriend feel good, was taken completely by surprise when Waverly entered her.

“Baby, I’m not sure how much longer I can last if you keep that up,” Nicole panted into her ear.

Cradling Nicole’s head, Waverly replied, “I feel the same way. Make me come, Nicole.”

Nicole propped herself up, so she could see Waverly’s face, and doubled down on her efforts. Waverly started seeing stars, but was equally determined to make Nicole feel the same way, so she began matching her girlfriend’s rhythm.

Waverly, noticing Nicole closed her eyes and was on the verge of coming, abruptly stopped in an effort to get Nicole’s attention. Nicole’s eyes shot open, sporting a very confused look.

Stroking Nicole cheek, Waverly simply stated, “I want to see your eyes when we both come, okay?”

Nicole, looking beyond spent, could only nod and they resumed.

It wasn’t long before they were both falling, gasping in the creases of the other’s neck while repeating ‘I love you’ over and over to each other. It was in moments like this – coming together – that made the couple feel reconnected in a way.

After taking several minutes to catch her breath, Nicole rolled off Waverly, which Waverly in turn rolled into her girlfriend’s side.

“I love you, Nicole Haught.”

Nicole, wrapping her arm underneath Waverly’s head and pulling her in closer, replied, “I love you too, Waverly Earp.”

***

Nicole finally showed up after 7:00 with some doughnuts and coffee.

“Where have you been?” Wynonna said in an annoyed tone while grabbing one of the doughnut bags out of Nicole’s hands.

“Trust me, Earp, you don’t want the details.”

Scrunching her face up, Wynonna exclaimed, “Damn it, Haught, I really needed Waverly here with us. How long do you think she’ll be out?”

With a smirk, Nicole retorted, “Well, considering the fact she was passed out before I even managed to lace up my first boot, I’d say you won’t be seeing her for a while.”


End file.
